


Soul Punk Vampire

by wentzday



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Bottom Pete, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick likes the lacy panties, Pete wears lacy panties, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sasstrick, Shower Sex, Top Patrick, Vampire!Pete, Wall Sex, sin - Freeform, soul punk patrick, top pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzday/pseuds/wentzday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has just finished a show in a town threatened by vampires. Somebody catches him leaving, and has an idea.</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: I can only apologise for the second chapter being top Patrick. I was uneducated when I wrote it and to be honest I can't even read it anymore. I'd say skip the chapter but I don't know if you'd miss anything important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire Meets Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this was from this post on the Tumblr page fobconfessions:
> 
> "I would love to see Soul Punk Patrick and vampire Pete make out... Is that bad???"
> 
> I really liked the sound if this idea, and expanded on it a little.

Patrick was just leaving the building through the back entrance, out to the dark parking lot, when a hooded figure with sharp, white canines dived out from somewhere he didn't see, and roughly pushed him against the wall by his shoulders, licking his lips hungrily as he pinned him against the wall, and gazed into the younger man's bright, wide eyes. Oddly, he didn't seem intimidated or frightened by Pete's sudden attack as most people normally were, he seemed only a little surprised. This intrigued Pete.

"You don't seem scared." He hissed.

Patrick rolled his eyes, his surprised expression now gone. "You don't seem scary."

Pete didn't like that. "I am scary!" He whined, frowning a little.

"How?" Patrick asked, frowning back in disbelief. Pete bared his fangs, hissing through them a little in an attempt to startle him. Patrick just laughed. "Ooh, so scary!" He teased. "Look, you're really not. I get that you're supposed to be a threat to this town and all, but you really don't seem scary to me." He tried to move his arm a little, but Pete had it held firmly in place. He frowned again at the dark-haired vampire, gently biting his lower lip. "I'm supposing you're not going to let me go, are you?"

Pete grinned, and shook his head. "Oh no, I have plans for you, sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Patrick said. Pete raised one eyebrow. "Call me Patrick."

This was surprising. No prey had ever asked to be called by their name. To be fair, he'd never kept them alive long enough for them to say their name. Although, this one did seem a little different, anyway. He was.. oddly enough, quite pretty. Like, Pete had caught women he would've described as pretty before, but never a man. His eyes were a strange greenish blue, and weirdly, his pupils seemed quite large, larger than a human's normally were. Pete's gaze slowly drifted down, not to his neck, but rather his lips. He tried to look down further, to focus on what he was here for, but he couldn't. Pretty little pink lips, slightly parted. They just seemed so.. inviting.

"Eyes up here, Cullen." Patrick said, snapping Pete's eyes back up.

He let out a quiet snarl. "Don't call me that."

Patrick raised one eyebrow, smiling at him rather flirtatiously. "What can I call you then?" He asked.

"Pete." He replied after a moment, his voice small. Was Patrick.. hitting on him? Some females had tried to flirt with him in the past in an attempt to distract him, but they were never actually attracted to him. Patrick didn't seem like he was flirting out of panic though, he was calm, and..

Suddenly, there was something pressed to his cheek. Something warm, and only a tiny bit wet. It was only when Patrick pulled back that Pete realised he'd just given him a kiss. Okay. He was definitely hitting on him. Pete just stood there, slightly dazed. He shook his head to regain focus. "Did you jus-"

Patrick interrupted him. "Maybe." He bit his lip.

Pete blinked hard. "Are you flir-"

"Maybe." He interrupted again, grinning widely.

"Can you stop saying 'maybe'?" Pete said, a little annoyed now.

Patrick raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Make me, vampire boy."

God, he was cocky. But, Pete had to admit, he kind of liked that. Instead of following his previous plan of latching onto his neck and draining him, he leant closer, gazing into his eyes and wetting his lips. Now that he was closer, he could see his eyes were much bluer than he originally thought. In fact, they weren't green at all. He smirked as best he could with his long fangs. "Like this?" He asked, before pressing their lips together in a rather soft and sweet kiss, but drawing back after a few short moments.

Patrick gazed at him through half lidded eyes. "Yeah." He breathed. "Like that."

His voice sounded rather small. Obviously he enjoyed that quite a bit. Pete leant in again, kissing him fractionally harder, and felt Patrick happily kiss him back. Well, this was definitely a first. He drew back a little, resting their foreheads together and just breathing for a moment. Patrick grinned again, and spoke up first.

"Kiss me again and I might just have to date you."

And so, Pete did kiss him again. A lot harder than the first two were, now releasing Patrick's arms and placing his own hands on his shoulders instead, his fingertips brushing the skin of his neck. Patrick brought one hand up to wrap around Pete's waist, the other snaking up his back and pulling his hood off so he could tangle his fingers in his hair, cheekily pulling him even closer and into a deeper kiss. He was definitely eager, Pete thought. He could feel Patrick smiling against his lips.

He drew back a little, grinning expectantly at the short, bleached blond man pressed against the wall before him. "I like you." He said eventually, causing Patrick to giggle a little.

"I figured." He laughed.

Pete rolled his eyes. "I mean I like your attitude. Never caught anybody like you before. Always too scared to talk to me."

Patrick brought his hands to the collar of Pete's hoodie, gripping it rather tightly. "Thanks." He said, gazing at his lips, before kissing him again. "You're not bad either. Can't say I've ever fallen for a vampire before." He whispered, before running his tongue gently across Pete's lower lip. Pete let out a soft gasp in response, quickly slipping his tongue into Patrick's mouth, trying his best to keep his teeth from accidentally piercing his lip, or something. Patrick seemed a little more reckless, and had now moved one of his hands to the back of Pete's neck, messing with his hair a little as he pulled him very close, deeper into the kiss.

Patrick seemed to be keeping his cool on the outside, but inside, his heart was racing. He'd just been attacked by this random (but, rather attractive) emo vampire less than a moment ago, and now he was dating him, full on making out with him. Things were certainly going very quickly. In fact, he swore he could feel Pete's hand on his back, snaking down slowly, until it was resting on his backside.

Pete gave him a gentle squeeze, pulling his hips a few inches closer. Patrick drew back from their kiss a tiny amount, just enough so that he could speak. "We probably shouldn't do this.." He began, his breathing rather erratic. When Pete let out a little whine, he rolled his eyes. "I meant here, silly." He finished with a rather suggestive smile, making Pete smirk back.

"You sure? Where are we gonna go?" Pete asked, resting his forehead on Patrick's. He loosely took hold of his wrists, still keeping him held against the wall, just not as firmly. Patrick gazed up at him, gently biting his lower lip.

"Well, I don't know where all you vampire types hang out, but I know we can go back to my hotel. It's not too far from here."

Pete let out a little laugh. "Sounds like a plan. Nowhere we've claimed is particularly.. uh, 'private'." He gave Patrick a more serious look. "If I let go of you now, you're not going to go and run off on me now, are you?"

Patrick shook his head, still smirking a little. "Of course not. You've got some business that I need to take care of, anyway." Pete only realised then how tight his jeans felt, and his cheeks flushed a little at how obvious it was. Patrick stood on his tiptoes, so he could plant a rather gentle kiss on Pete's lips. He lightly took hold of Pete's arms to keep himself upright. "My car is just there." He whispered less than an inch away from his lips, drawing back a little more to nod at a car just beside them.

Pete raised his eyebrows suggestively. He glanced over at the car, before gazing back at the short blond. "Is your car private enough?"

Patrick let out a little laugh and bit his lower lip. "It could be, but I also have a public image to keep. You'll have to wait." Pete let out a little whine again. Patrick laughed again, before beginning to walk to his car. He held open the passenger door for Pete, before walking around to his side and starting the car.

For the entire journey, Pete just kept staring over at Patrick. He wasn't bothered about the streets or sky, he'd seen them thousands of times. The outside world just seemed so uninteresting when there was such a perfect and wonderful human sat right beside him. He noticed that every so often, Patrick would bring his right hand to his face to brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes, before placing his hand back firmly on the wheel. Pete wanted so badly to reach across and just blow him there, to just climb across into his lap and start grinding into him, but he also didn't really want them to crash. He'd have to wait. He didn't like waiting, particularly when he had to wait for something exciting, like this.

Tired of waiting for the journey that seemed to take an eternity, and hoping Patrick somehow wouldn't notice, he snuck his hand down his own jeans, just to rub a little against his hardness, as he was desperate for some kind of touch. His breaths came out rather shaky, as he suppressed a moan at the contact. He glanced back over at the younger man, to check he hadn't seen what he was doing. Surprisingly, he hadn't. Good. Pete continued to gently stroke himself through his underwear, not wanting to touch himself enough that he would make a sound. For a moment, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, revelling in the little pleasure he was giving himself.

Across the car, he heard Patrick curse under his breath. His eyes snapped open, and he realised Patrick had indeed now noticed what he was doing. "That is.. incredibly hot.." Patrick breathed, trying to keep his eyes on the road in front of him, rather than on the rather hot vampire touching himself in the passenger seat.

A smirk crept onto Pete's face. "Want you, so badly.." He moaned, bucking up slightly into his own touch. Now, being secretive wasn't really important. He could tease him all he wanted. "I'm going to take you so hard, the people next room over are gonna be complaining." Patrick let out an audible groan at that, but didn't say anything. He just bit his lower lip and drove slightly faster.

Once they'd pulled up in the parking lot (thankfully behind the hotel), Patrick was on him, sat in his lap and kissing him rather roughly. Pete brought his hands up to his neck, gently pushing him away so he could speak. "I thought you wanted to keep your image?" He gave him another kiss before he could reply.

Patrick laughed and ground his hips into him softly, eliciting a long moan from the dark haired vampire underneath him. "There's not enough light for anyone to see in.." He trailed off in thought, gazing to the backseats of the car. He raised one eyebrow. "Although.."

Soon they were both in the backseat of the car, Patrick in Pete's lap again. They had a little more privacy back here. Patrick tilted Pete's head back, so he could press several gentle kisses up his neck. He then gave a few slightly harder kisses, nipping his skin a little with the last kiss. Pete let out a shaky laugh. "Usually I'm the one doing the neck biting." He said, before gasping as Patrick bit harder, sucking a little on the skin he had between his teeth.

He drew back about an inch, before fumbling in the door of the car and pulling out a small bottle. He dropped it on the seat beside them, before pushing himself up so he could work his trousers and underwear over his hips and down far enough to expose his backside. Pete simply watched him eagerly, biting his lip very carefully as Patrick squirted a little of the liquid from the bottle onto three of his fingers, reached behind and slowly began to push one inside himself. In a breathy moan, his mouth fell open, head tilting back as he eased himself open.

Suddenly, Pete took hold of the lapels of Patrick's suit jacket, pulling him in for a rather passionate kiss. One of his hands snuck around to Patrick's backside, giving him a little pat and pushing his own index finger in alongside Patrick's. He let out a gorgeously soft moan into Pete's mouth, grinding down on the fingers inside of him.

"Perfect.." He whispered against Pete's lips, eventually easing another finger in and out in a steady rhythm. Soon he was pretty much ready for Pete, but he added another finger just for good measure, as did Pete. His moans were coming out broken, short and breathy. Pete was sure it was the hottest thing he had ever heard. He gave Patrick another kiss, trailing his tongue gently over his bottom lip, slipping into his mouth to kiss him even deeper. Patrick's hip movements stuttered a little, and he drew back from the kiss. "Stop, I'm gonna.. ah, please.." He whined, slowly pulling his fingers out. Pete did the same, moving his hands to his jeans, pushing his hoodie out of the way so he could unbuckle his belt.

Patrick gave himself a moment to calm down before reaching for the bottle again, passing it to Pete once he'd pulled his jeans and underwear down enough. "You sure you're ready?" Pete asked, and was answered with a quick nod.

"Please, Pete, just.. fuck me.." He moaned. Pete didn't need to be told twice, especially when he was moaning like that. He quickly squirted enough of the lube into his hand, then coated his length. His hands gripped Patrick's hips as he shifted further into Pete's lap, lifting himself up and then finally sinking down on Pete. He let out a long moan as he slowly took all of him in, hands gripping Pete's shoulders tightly.

Pete kissed him softly as the younger man adjusted to his size, snaking one hand up to comb his fingers through the bleached blond tufts. "Okay?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper. Patrick's eyes had fallen closed, not screwed shut, just gently closed. He simply bit his lip and nodded slowly, gasping a little as he shifted his hips up.

"Fuck.. ah.." He was only moving slowly, practically teasing Pete, but he was being very vocal already. As he sunk back down, he let out another gorgeous low moan, then eventually worked himself up to a steady pace. Pete closed his eyes and let his head fall back in pleasure. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this, and oh, how he'd missed it. Just the sound and feel of someone bouncing in his lap, the beautiful moans and gasps being produced by both him and Patrick, it was all so wonderful. Pete wondered why he didn't do this more often, although, considering the events of this evening, this could actually become quite a regular thing now.

He brought his hand down Patrick's chest, tugging a little at his shirt collar, before trailing down further to gently stroke him in time with Patrick's movements. He whined as soon as Pete touched him, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Pete's and making his eyes snap open. He was glad he did, because the sight of Patrick was absolutely glorious. Beads of sweat running down his flushed pink face, eyes half closed, and mouth open just perfectly, in the most beautiful 'o' shape. "Pete, fuck, Pete, Pete, ah.. fuck, Pete.." He practically whimpered, unable to say anything else. God, Pete was so close.

Patrick felt just so perfect around him, just so wonderfully tight and warm and so perfect. He couldn't believe how close he was to coming, but luckily, Patrick was just as close. He let out a small choked cry, his head tipping back, as he bucked his hips a little, and came all up the front of Pete's dark gray hoodie. Moments after, Pete came too, moaning out his name as he filled Patrick with his rather sticky warmth. For a short while they both stayed there, breathing heavily together, semi-comfortably waiting for the other to make a move first.

Pete gave in to the still silence. "That.. was pretty damn fantastic." He sighed, cupping the blond's face very lightly to pull him into a soft kiss.

Patrick smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck and shifting his hips a little to move closer. He winced a little, now rather sensitive. He gazed down, noticing the stains on the hoodie, then back up to Pete's face. "Sorry." He whispered, before letting out a weak laugh. Pete just kissed him again.

"It's fine, 'Trick." He murmured. "Come on, let's get to your room, and get ourselves cleaned up."

Patrick groaned a little, pulling a pained expression. "Can we wait a moment? I'm comfy here right now.."

Pete let out a little laugh, and gave him a gentle kiss to his nose. "You'll be more comfy when you're all clean, sleeping in bed."

"With you?" Patrick asked, gazing into his eyes hopefully. Pete couldn't say no to that look. He smiled and nodded at the adorable blond man in his lap.

Patrick smiled happily, slowly lifting himself off of Pete, letting out a soft moan as he did. He then flopped down onto the seat beside Pete, gasping a little as he sat down rather hard. "Fuck, I do need a shower.." He laughed, lifting his hips to pull up his underwear and trousers. He gazed over at Pete as he sat down, his eyes hopeful again. "Shower with me?"

Pete thought for a moment, before pulling his own jeans up, and fastening his belt. He then gazed back over at Patrick, and god, did he look adorable. Slightly messy hair, a few strands sticking to his forehead with sweat, eyes wide and lips in a little pout. Pete sighed. "Alright. There's no way I can say no to your adorable little face." He reached over, stroking Patrick's cheek gently as he smiled and blushed. Patrick leant forwards to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before opening his car door.

"Let's go clean ourselves up then, Petey." He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn't argue, and opened his door to follow him to the hotel.

\---------------------------

"Pete!" Patrick squealed, as one of the hands that were washing down his back with soap, gave his backside a quick slap.

"What? Your butt's cute." Pete replied with a giggle, sliding his hands over Patrick's pale skin, resting his head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed where he'd slapped. "So cute I could eat it." He teased, making Patrick laugh.

"Go on then." Patrick said.

Pete raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Dude, you literally fucked me just a few minutes ago, I'm not going to stop you from rimming me."

Pete didn't need to be asked twice, and quickly dropped to his knees behind Patrick. With his hands he parted his cheeks slightly. "Mmm, fuckin' gorgeous." He murmured, before pressing his tongue to Patrick's entrance and making him curse and whine rather loudly. He gave gentle licks at first, just teasing the blond singer, making him produce all sorts of moans and gasps and whimpers. God, did he sound amazing. Patrick had to brace himself on the wall with his hands, he was in so much pleasure.

Pete then gently pushed his tongue inside of him, which was rather easy as they had both stretched him open just before. "Fuck, Pete!" He practically shouted, gasping and sliding down the wall a little, due to a combination of the warm, slightly soapy water, and his limbs going weak at the pleasure flowing through him. "Yes.. please, do that again, oh my fucking god.."

Pete pulled back for a second. "Are you enjoying this, by any chance?" He asked sarcastically.

Patrick was about to respond just as sarcastically when Pete pushed his tongue back inside of him, cutting his attempt to speak off with a low moan. He thrust back into Pete's face subconsciously, making him push his tongue in even further. The warm, wet feeling of his tongue, and the slight scrape of his sharp fangs against his cheeks every so often, was just so perfect to Patrick, and there was no way it could possibly get any better than thi-

"FU- ah..!" He moaned, suddenly feeling a finger slowly pushing inside of him, alongside the tongue. Okay. Now this was absolutely perfect. Being slowly fucked in the shower by a really hot vampire's fingers and tongue was probably not what he had expected to be doing tonight, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He cried out even louder as Pete pushed his tongue even further in, curling it a little, and inserting a second finger too. God, that felt amazing.

"You taste great." Pete moaned, his voice low, and, with his free hand, began to slowly stroke himself, relieving the pain of his hardness. Getting Patrick off was a lot hotter than it should have been.

Patrick couldn't even speak proper sentences now, just moaning out a chain of 'Fuck', 'Yes', and 'Pete'. One of his hands drifted down to his crotch, stroking himself quickly and reducing himself to groans and whimpers. His hips bucked away from Pete's wonderful tongue as he came, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open in a long moan. He turned around surprisingly quickly, dropping to his knees and making Pete stand up in front of him.

"Let me suck you?" He asked breathlessly, but he knew the answer anyway, and slowly licked up Pete's length, swirling his tongue around the tip. He brought both hands up, wrapping one around Pete to stroke slowly, and with the other one, gently stroking over his tattoo. "Pretty. I feel like I'm going to be looking at this tattoo quite a lot." He breathed, before quickly taking him into his mouth, sucking on him and making irresistible little moaning sounds.

This was absolute heaven for Pete. "Fuck.." He said under his breath, tangling his fingers in the wet, slightly soapy, blond mess of hair Patrick had. His head bobbed up and down, taking Pete further into his mouth with every downward movement, until he couldn't take him in any further, he'd hit the back of his throat. Pete moaned loudly, his hips subconsciously thrusting a little further forward and making Patrick choke a little. He held his hair tight, keeping him from pulling away.

Patrick's eyes began to water a little, but still, Pete kept a firm hold of him, thrusting slightly down his throat until he came hard, nearly completely choking little Patrick. He released him a few moments after, allowing him to pull off and breathe again.

"Fuck!" He shouted, blinking up at the panting vampire and licking his lips clean. "That was-"

"Sorry." Pete interrupted guiltily. "I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, 'Tricky."

Patrick gave him a rather confused look. "Don't be. That was.. really fucking hot." He said, his voice a little husky. Pete smiled and softly stroked the hair that he had pulled, before gently pulling Patrick up to his feet to plant a sweet little kiss on his cheek. "I loved it." Patrick sighed, draping his arms over his shoulders and yawning into his neck.

Pete gave his back a gentle rub. "Is someone feeling sleepy? Should we get to bed now?" He asked, talking as if he was speaking to a small child. Patrick simply nodded, pulling away from him to step out of the shower and dry himself off. Pete followed soon after, turning the shower off and taking the towel from Patrick to dry himself.

Once he was dry enough, Pete stood in front of Patrick, and scrubbed his hair with the towel until it went frizzy and stuck up all over the place. He then dropped the towel to the floor, revealing a rather unamused, fluffy little Patrick.

"Adorable." Pete said, smiling and softly kissing him. Patrick smiled, but it quickly faded into mild disgust.

"You just rimmed me and then kissed me!" He whined, staring at Pete in annoyance.

He just laughed. "And you just sucked me off and then kissed me. We're both gross." Patrick rolled his eyes, and Pete pulled him into another kiss, before quickly scooping him up and carrying him out of the bathroom and to the bed. They were both giggling as he set him on the bed, both far too tired to put on even their underwear before snuggling underneath the duvet together, Patrick resting his head on Pete's surprisingly comfortable chest.

"Love you, gross vampire thing." Patrick whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his bare chest.

Pete softly ruffled his hair. "And I love you too, tiny little.." He paused, unsure of what to call him. His brain threw out all the words he was thinking. "Fluffy twink-angel." He shook his head a little, laughing at his own awkwardness. "I don't really know what that was."

Patrick was laughing too. "Sure, that'll do. I'm a tiny, little, fluffy, twink-angel."

Pete laughed again and pressed a kiss to his head. "Night." He whispered.


	2. Dressing Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete visits Patrick again. Sin ensues.

Patrick slowly opened his eyes, stretching a little as he woke up. Usually he felt quite warm tucked up in bed, but right now he was cold. Oh, yeah. He wasn't wearing anything. And there wasn't another body pressed against his, insulating him.

He sat up suddenly, looking around the room sleepily. The room was practically empty, apart from his bag, and a familiar looking hoodie on top of the duvet. He reached over, picking it up and hugging it close, relieved that last night hadn't been some kind of weird dream. As he did, a piece of hotel notepad paper fell out of the pocket.

Hey Tricky  
Sorry I had to run, you probably know the thing about vampires and sunlight. I enjoyed last night a lot, though! I'll see you tonight, sunshine. Love you!  
Petey

Patrick dug around in the pocket of his suit jacket hung on the bedpost, pulling out his phone to check the time. Oh wow. 02:00pm. He should probably get up now. Luckily he didn't have a show until that night, so there was plenty of time to drive to the next place. He hopped out of bed and pulled some underwear out of his bag, along with a pair of jeans and a shirt. He'd have to get changed into his suit later, but for now, he could just dress casually. In fact, he could probably wear Pete's hoodie.

He pulled the hoodie on, looking at himself in the mirror. It wasn't too big, plus it felt cosy and smelt of Pete and a little bit of last night. Although, the stain from last night had vanished, he assumed Pete had cleaned it off before he left. He smiled at himself in the mirror, before pulling the hood over his head to hide his messy, and for now, unbrushed hair. He figured today was probably going to be quite enjoyable, although probably quite long, too. He couldn't wait to see Pete again.

\----------

Half an hour until he had to go onstage, and Patrick was frantically searching. He'd gone to put on his suit, but his bow tie had been missing, and he couldn't find it in any of his bags, or in his car, anywhere. As far as he could remember, he took it off for his shower last night, and put it.. on the bedside table. He groaned. He probably accidentally left it at the hotel. Just as he was about to finally give up searching, he turned around, bumping into somebody.

At first he was confused as to why and how there was someone in his dressing room, but then he realised who it was.

"Petey!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around him tightly in a hug. Pete hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his head. After a few moments, Patrick pulled back, gazing up at the dark haired man in front of him. His gaze then dropped to Pete's neck, around which was his bow tie that he had just spent at least fifteen minutes searching for. He pointed at it, frowning a little in annoyance. "You took my bow tie?"

Pete laughed a little. "Yeah, I needed it so I could follow your scent and find you."

Patrick pulled a confused face. "Follow my scent? What, kinda like.. like a.. dog?"

"I suppose, if you like." Pete shrugged, before leaning closer to his ear, dropping his voice an octave or so. "I love the scent of you, by the way. That's one of the reasons I visited you now, rather than later. Couldn't wait to see you." Patrick shuddered a little in pleasure at his tone of voice, letting out soft moans as Pete kissed just below his ear, trailing more soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "I needed you now.." He whispered, using one hand to pull the bow tie around his neck undone.

Patrick turned his head, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Twenty five minutes." He murmured, before tilting Pete's head up to bring his gaze to his own eyes. "That's twenty five minutes of whatever the fuck you want." Pete instantly pressed their lips together rather harshly, teasing his lips apart with his tongue, slipping inside and kissing him wetly and needily, hungry for him. The taste of Patrick was frankly addictive, and as far as Pete was concerned, he needed him just as much as he needed blood. Patrick drew back a little, causing Pete to let out a whine. He laughed. "Are we just going to make out for twenty minutes?" He asked almost breathlessly.

Pete simply grinned and shrugged, his breathing just as hard as the blond's. "Table." He said, nodding at the dressing room table. Patrick understood, walking back and climbing up so he was sat on the table. Pete followed him, and placed his hands on the table either side of Patrick's gorgeous thighs. He moved so their faces were less than an inch apart, gazing into the practically endless eyes before him. "Going down." He whispered with a smile, giving him a gentle kiss before slipping down to his knees, his face level with Patrick's crotch.

"Wait." Patrick said suddenly. Pete snapped his gaze up to meet Patrick's. He looked quite concerned. "Your teeth, won't they..?" He asked worriedly, genuinely concerned for the safety of his dick.

Pete huffed out a laugh. "Not if I'm careful. Which of course I will be." He grinned, delicate fingers unbuttoning Patrick's bright blue trousers. Patrick raised his hips off the table a little so Pete could pull the trousers, along with his underwear, down enough to expose his length.

He swiftly took hold of him, stroking a few times as he licked over the head, teasing moans from the wonderfully pretty musician above him. "Fuck.." He groaned shakily, his head falling back as Pete closed his lips around the head, sucking lightly. His canines gently scraped over Patrick's skin a little, but it just added to the pleasure instead of hurting. One of Patrick's hands rested on Pete's shoulder, the other on the table to keep him upright. "Perfect, just.. ah.. god, Pete, your tongue is just so good at everything, uh, fuck.." His grip tightened on Pete's shoulder as he took more of him into his mouth, bobbing up and down, gradually taking more in each time. His tongue traced messy patterns along the underside of his length, eliciting soft whimpers from between Patrick's pretty pink lips.

Through his slowly breaking moans, Patrick stuttered out a sentence of sorts. "Please.. quicker, ah.. we don't have long.."

Pete pulled off with a wet pop, gazing up at Patrick, and breathing rather hard. "Pull my hair and shove yourself hard down my throat then." He growled, before licking a stripe up the underside of Patrick's length.

"Fuck, yes, okay.." Patrick gasped, moving his hand from Pete's shoulder to grip his slightly frizzy black hair. No sooner had Pete closed his lips around his head, than Patrick began pushing his head down, until he hit the back of Pete's throat and made him choke a little. He then pulled Pete almost completely off him, before pushing him down far and hard, repeatedly dragging his head down and up, fucking his throat roughly and moaning nonstop. His hips snapped upwards, causing Pete to almost choke again, his fangs definitely digging in a little more now, but still not enough to cause any damage, Pete was making sure of that. His tongue sloppily ran along the underside of Patrick's dick, just perfectly, so that that in a matter of moments, he was coming hard down Pete's throat with a half screamed groan.

His head fell back, chest rising and falling quickly with his ragged breaths. Pete pulled off once he had swallowed all of him, gazing up at the gorgeous man above through his messy fringe. "Fuck, for a sweet little guy, you're actually kinda kinky." He murmured, resting his head on Patrick's thigh as he calmed down.

"Am I?" Patrick asked breathlessly, letting out a small laugh.

"Uh-huh. Making me choke on you. You loved it, didn't you? You precious little pervert." He purred, gently stroking his other thigh.

Patrick gazed down at him, brushing over his lower lip softly with his thumb. "Do you need me to, ah.. sort you out?" He asked, still breathing quite heavily.

Pete shook his head. "You've got a show in a few minutes. I can take care of myself." Patrick bit his lip, and thought for a few moments.

"Actually, don't." He said, and Pete cocked his head in confusion. Patrick smirked, stroking the side of Pete's fact softly. "If you can be good for me, and not touch yourself for the entire time I'm gone, then I'll definitely treat you later. How's that sound?"

Now it was Pete's turn to bite his lip, and let out a little huffed laugh. "Yeah, you are a kinky little fucker. I'll see if I can manage it." He replied, standing up to give him a soft kiss to his lips. As he pulled Patrick's underwear and trousers back up for him, he spoke again. "Good luck. Although, if you're half as good at singing as you are at fucking, then you probably won't need it."

He pulled the fabric of the bow tie from around his neck, tucking it under Patrick's collar and tying it into a bow far neater than Patrick had ever been able to tie. "Thanks." He said, pulling him into another sweet kiss.

Pete pulled away, smiling as he walked over to a vaguely comfy-looking chair and sat down in it. "I'll be a good boy, waiting right here for you when you get back." He called as Patrick left, who blew Pete a kiss before closing the door behind him.

\---------------------------

That night's show had been great. Patrick had hit every note flawlessly, he hadn't stumbled over any words, and played all his instruments perfectly. He couldn't wait to get back to his dressing room, to his (probably now a little impatient) vampiric boyfriend. It kept slipping his mind that he wasn't human. Just thinking about what they were going to do got him hard, so he hurried to his room to avoid anybody seeing.

He opened the door and froze at the glorious sight before him. Pete was sat in the chair, but had definitely moved while he had been gone. The clothes he had been wearing earlier were in a messy pile on the floor, and now, he appeared to be wearing just a red robe. God, did he look attractive. Somehow even more so than before.

"Hello.." Patrick purred, closing the door behind himself as he strolled over to Pete. "Have you been good while I was gone?" He asked, leaning over him. From this angle, he could see inside the robe, and that Pete was wearing a button up shirt underneath it. He decided not to question his fashion choices, as he looked hot, and that was good enough for Patrick.

Pete gave a small nod, grinning at Patrick's evident arousal. "Yes, Patrick, I've been very good."

"No.." Patrick said teasingly, bringing his gaze to Pete's eyes. "Until I've made you come, you call me 'sir'. Understood?"

He gave another nod, his grin growing wider. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, come here." He said, pulling him up by both wrists, into a hungry kiss. As they kissed, he walked them towards the wall, until Pete was pinned against it.

Patrick then pulled away for a moment, undoing the belt string and pushing the robe off of Pete's shoulders and to the floor, revealing that instead of regular pants, he was wearing a pair of rather lacy, women's underwear. 

He gazed in awe at the red-pink silk and black lace underwear, brushing his fingertips over the large bulge in them and eliciting a soft groan from Pete. "Mm.. looks like I'm not the only kinky little fucker." He whispered less than an inch away from his lips, before kissing him quite roughly again.

"Please, ah, P- sir.." Pete gasped out, as Patrick delicately traced little patterns over his hard length.

Patrick smirked. "Please what, baby?" He continued brushing just the tips of his fingers over Pete's (probably now rather painful) erection. He was involuntarily bucking into his touch a little, now.

"Fuck me, please sir.." He whined, desperation clear in his eyes and voice.

Yep, Patrick was basically now fully hard. His begging was a lot hotter than it should have been. He held him securely by his waist. "Legs. Around my waist. Now." He ordered, and Pete complied as quickly as he could, gripping his shoulders and jumping up so he was suspended off the floor, but also pushed against the wall. Patrick kissed him again, his tongue slipping between Pete's lips, causing the latter to let out a soft little moan in pleasure. His hands drifted down under his hips to keep him supported, and also to sneakily touch his backside. Then, he drew back from the kiss for a moment. "Lube?" He asked, or practically growled.

Pete answered without words, simply pulling a tube out of his shirt's pocket. Using his hips to keep him supported against the wall, Patrick took the tube and liberally coated his fingers.

He then snuck his hand around Pete's waist and down the back of his underwear, but didn't push inside him. Pausing, he rested his forehead against Pete's, gazing into his eyes less hungrily, more lovingly now. "This okay? You want to do it this way?" He asked, stroking his free hand up Pete's side soothingly.

"Fuck, course I-" he began, before bringing a hand up to cup the bleached blond's face, softly brushing his thumb over his cheek. When he spoke, his voice was just as soft as his touch. "You do, don't you, my little fluffy?"

Patrick smiled, blushing a little at the sudden contrasting cuteness of the nickname. "Yeah, just.." He tried to look away, a little embarrassed at his awkwardness, but Pete held his face still.

"Just what, precious cupcake? It's okay if you want to stop here."

"No, I do want this, just.. are you sure you're okay bottoming? I just thought, it might be a little weird or someth-"

"Would I really be wearing these panties if didn't want you to fuck me in them?" Pete cut him off. That caused a smile to spread across Patrick's face. "Of course I want this, who wouldn't want to get fucked hard against a wall by a hot, cute, and talented little guy in a snazzy looking suit?"

Patrick giggled a little. "You think it's snazzy?"

Pete moved his arms back to hang around Patrick's neck. "Yeah I do, but, hey. Maybe a little less fashion discussion, and a little more 'fuck me', how does that sound, gorgeous?" He replied, carefully biting his lip and gazing at him sensually.

"Yeah, I can do that.." Patrick whispered, grinning as he slipped one finger inside of him, causing him to let out a whimper. "Feel good? My finger in your lacy little ass feel good?"

Pete simply moaned in response, grinding down onto Patrick's finger a little, as best he could in his current position. When he inserted a second, he moaned even louder, and if there was anyone outside, they would have definitely heard him. Part of him didn't really care, part of him wanted somebody to hear. Part of him wanted the whole world to know just how damn good this little blond kid was, and he somehow belonged to him, some weird, fanged little emo guy.

"Fuck, that's it, moan nice and loud for me.." Patrick purred as he buried his face in Pete's neck, now fully back into it. A third finger was soon pushed in too, and Pete was practically fucking himself on the fingers, shifting his hips up and down in a moderately steady rhythm with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

His hip movements eventually began to slow until he was barely moving at all. "Please, please fuck me. Please just come on and fuck me, hard, I need it, sir, please." He begged, letting out a whine as Patrick's fingers left him. For a few moments there was nothing,  nothing but the sound of their ragged breaths and of Patrick slicking up his length.

The only warning Pete received was a firm hand gripping his hip tightly, his panties being pulled to the side, and then Patrick was pushing in, causing his eyes to snap open and a long, low moan to escape his lips. Once Patrick was fully in, he waited for a moment, resting their foreheads together to just breathe, to let Pete adjust. His hands roamed Pete's body, stroking over the pretty tattoos on his gorgeous skin, eventually coming to a stop at his thighs, resting just below his hips, fingers slightly digging into his backside.

His voice was husky with desire. "Pretty, so unbelievably pretty." He whispered. "Just tell me when you'reo ready to go, baby."

Pete's hand held Patrick's jaw, pulling him into a hot kiss. "I'm ready, please, please, fuck me already.." He begged, grazing his lower lip gently with his fangs. Without a word, Patrick began to move, slowly, slow enough to make Pete practically whine. "Please, sir, please, harder, I need it, ah, please.."

Patrick buried his face in his neck again, still fucking him slowly, but now pressing wet kisses to that perfect bit just below his ear to make his moans even louder. "You're a real little slut, you know that, Petey, baby. Mmm, I do like it though." He murmured, one hand coming up under Pete's shirt to touch his side. "You're so good for me, baby. You want it harder? Yeah?"

His response was simply a gasped whine, as Patrick suddenly thrust into him forcefully. He wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck tightly as he continued thrusting hard, gradually getting faster. The force of his thrusts were pushing him harder into the wall, enough to leave faint bruises across the back on his shoulders, but he didn't care. Pleasure was overwhelming all of his senses right now, the gorgeous sensation of Patrick pounding into him being practically the only thing he could feel.

Patrick was making little growly noises in between his low moans, which were unbearably hot. His nails dug into Pete's thighs, creating little marks in his skin that they would both treasure later. "P-please, sir.. touch me, aah.." Pete stuttered out, his aching dick pushing against the silky fabric of his underwear, not quite giving him the friction he needed.

"Nuh-uh, baby.." Patrick purred back in response. "I want you to come from just me fucking you, god, does it feel good? You're like, the hottest thing I've ever seen right now." A little twist of his hips, and he was thrusting in further, deep inside, now slamming into his prostate and making him practically scream out in pleasure.

After not too much time, Pete was so close to coming. Through his breathy moans, he choked out some pretty much unintelligible words. "Fuck, I'm- ah! I'm gonna, oh-aaah, si-ir.." A little saliva dribbled from his mouth as he tried to speak.

Despite his chain of moaned sounds not really making much sense, Patrick knew what he meant by them. "I'm close too, baby, fuck.. go on, come now, come for me." He groaned out, thrusting into him as forcefully as he could. Pete didn't need telling twice. He let out a loud moan, nails digging into the fabric of Patrick's suit jacket in an attempt to just hold something.

His hips stuttered and he came hard, come soaking the silk panties, although a lot of it spilt out, dripping down his thighs a little. As he did, he caused Patrick to come too, Patrick continuing to fuck him through their orgasms, stopping only when they both finished. For a moment, they stayed breathing together, Patrick resting his head on the wall behind Pete.

Eventually, Pete spoke up. "Well, that was pretty amazing." He said breathlessly.

Patrick sighed out a laugh. "You can definitely say that again." He lifted his head, pressing a kiss to the vampire's cheek. "You felt really good." He whispered as he carefully pulled out, still holding Pete's hips, now more gently. Pete let his feet fall to the floor, still gripping Patrick tightly to avoid falling.

"So did you." Pete replied, his hand drifting up to Patrick's neck to pull him into a rather contrastingly sweet kiss. "Catch you at your hotel for a round two?" He asked, letting a grin spread across his lips as he picked up the robe they'd discarded earlier.

"Hmm, maybe. You might have to settle for cuddling, depending how tired I am." Patrick laughed, looking down for a moment to pull his underwear and trousers up. When he looked up, Pete was completely gone. All of his clothes that he'd left on the floor were gone too. He was pretty good at appearing and disappearing quickly. Patrick just assumed he could teleport or something like that.

Suddenly, he realised how sweaty and hot he was. He shrugged off his suit jacket, shoving it into the bag he'd brought here with him, along with some other items he'd left scattered in the room. Hopefully nobody really picked up on the extra sweat. Glancing in the mirror to give his rather messy hair a quick fix, he then made his way out of the building, to where fans were waiting for him. He didn't rush through saying 'hi', giving hugs, and taking pictures, as he knew that Pete would still be waiting for him, no matter if he took five or fifty minutes. He didn't particularly have to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to hell. Next chapter (when I get around to it) will probably be mostly fluff, to essentially cleanse us of our sins in this chapter.


End file.
